Father
by Caz251
Summary: A mistake of Gwen's gives Jack and Ianto some extra responsibility. Team Torchwood. Jack/Ianto. MPREG mentioned. Gwen bashing, not for Gwen fans. I don't own Torchwood, I wish I did though.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Father**

**Author: Caz251**

**Summary: A mistake of Gwen's gives Jack and Ianto some extra responsibility.**

**Characters: Team Torchwood  
Spoilers: General Spoilers nothing specific**

**Authors notes: Gwen bashing. Not for Gwen fans. MPREG mentioned.**

Father 

Owen was looking over the results of the test he'd just performed in a sort of perplexed confusion, glancing quickly at Jack who was hovering at the side of the autopsy table that Ianto was sat on, he called for Tosh to join them.

Handing Tosh the test results he spoke, "Tosh, look over that for me, please. I need a second opinion, because I think I've lost my mind, this is impossible."

"What? What's wrong, I've not picked up some alien disease have I?", Ianto asked, whilst looking at the resident Doctor who was looking very unnerved.

"No. Nothing like that, it's just, you're pregnant, Ianto. I really don't know how, but your three months pregnant.", Owen spoke.

Jack staggered backwards and fell into a chair, he looked as if he was about to pass out, he stared at Ianto in disbelief. "Pregnant, how, I mean, no recorded cases till 3018." He muttered quietly before gasping, "Of course, three months."

Tosh and Owen looked at their boss when he seemed to have finished his mad ramblings, waiting for whatever explanation he seemed to have come up with. Ianto however sat on the autopsy table staring down at his stomach in shock, he couldn't be pregnant, he was a man, but he was pregnant and he was scared shitless over what was going to happen to him.

He quickly tuned in to the conversation taking place, "Three months ago a device came through the rift that I told you was not to be touched. Remember the one I'm talking about, the one Gwen decided she would play about with in an attempt to show her _superior_ knowledge. I think that when she activated it she gave Yan the ability to carry children."

"So, what are we going to do, Jack?" Ianto asked, looking at his lover and his two friends, while Owen muttered about the stupid cow who couldn't leave things alone when she was told to.

"Well, first Owen's going to recheck you completely to check both yours and the baby's health. Also, this stays between us for now, Gwen doesn't find out, she may have caused it, but think of the problems she will cause if she knows. Yan, no more fieldwork, you can drive for us for another month, then that's it, no heavy lifting, take it easy, ok love." Jack said.

Standing he quickly made his way over to Ianto and pulled him to his feet, placing his hands on Ianto's still flat stomach he spoke, "We're going to have a baby. I'm going to be a father.", before pulling Ianto into a passionate kiss.

Jack pulled back and just held Ianto close to him whispering to him quietly about their baby when someone cleared their throat. Looking up and stepping away from each other it was to see Gwen staring at them from the entrance to the autopsy room.

"Jack, are we going to do any more work today or are you all going to stand around doing nothing all day." She asked with that sickeningly sweet voice she always used when trying to get Jack to do as she wants.

The rest of the team looked at each other and Jack nodded, "We're just coming Gwen, can you start work on that pile of reports I gave you. Tosh, I need you to continue with those translation devices. Owen, Ianto, if you finish Yan's routine check-up, then I want a copy of the report. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

A while later in Jack's office, Owen was repeating to Jack everything he'd told Ianto, such as eating proper meals, getting enough rest and not overworking. Ianto meanwhile was talking to Toshiko discussing different technology that could be used to create the translation devices.

Gwen's perky voice suddenly jumped into the conversation, "Ianto, seeing as you're sitting about doing nothing make me a coffee, then help me with these files."

Ianto looked at Tosh who had a look of disbelief on her face before answering, "Gwen, Jack gave you those reports to you to do and you know how to make your own coffee and where the kitchen is, I'm busy."

Gwen sat stunned that Ianto expected her to make her own coffee, "Listen teaboy, just because Jack is currently shagging you doesn't mean you are better than me, your just sitting about talking to Toshiko, not busy at all."

"No, you listen to me Gwen Cooper, you know nothing, got that, nothing. It's one mistake after the other with you. You have no idea what you are talking about, so back off.", Ianto yelled before walking through the cog door, back up to the tourist office.

Owen who had been standing watching with Jack turned to whisper to him so Gwen couldn't hear, "I forgot to mention, his hormone levels will be all over the place."

Jack nodded before speaking, "Tosh, go after him, check he's okay for me, please. Gwen, my office NOW! Owen, can you sort out that list of medical supplies we need, please."

Once sat behind his desk Jack looked at Gwen and sighed, "Gwen, what the hell is your problem with Ianto? He has done absolutely nothing but be polite to you since you first arrived. Ianto was right, I gave you those files to work on as you've been ignoring them for weeks, even Owen's done all his paperwork. You need to start pulling your weight Gwen, you are not the only, or the most important, person on this team and you need to realise that."

Gwen looked at Jack's angry face and thought of how she could get out of this one, "Jack, it was him who started to yell at me. He needs to do something about that temper of his. I mean it isn't healthy for him to go around snapping at everyone, I think he should see a psychologist.", she said, hoping he'd see her earlier outburst as concern for Ianto.

Jack just stared at Gwen as if she was the one who was nuts. "Gwen, finish those reports, then go home.", he said as he left his office, grabbing his coat on the way.

"Owen, I'm going to take Yan home, you're in charge. I'll see you tomorrow." Jack said as he walked towards the cog door, Owen nodding in acknowledgement.

He entered the tourist office and thanked Toshiko before telling Ianto they were going home. Once they were at home Ianto turned to Jack, "I'm sorry for earlier I didn't mean to cause problems."

"Hey, it's okay, it's your hormones. We're having a baby, Yan. We get to be parents, I'm going to be a father." Jack said, as the news fully sunk in.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a continuation of the onshot Father, it is now in the process of becoming a multi-chaptered fic as people asked for.**

Later that evening Ianto was curled up on the couch leaning against Jack when he sat up suddenly, the news finally sinking in, that he was pregnant. He turned to Jack trying to think of what to say before finally blurting out, "We can't do this."

Jack looked at him, "What can't we do, Ianto?" he asked worry seeping into his tone at the desperate and panicked look in Ianto's eyes.

"The baby," Ianto spoke, "We can't have a baby Jack. I can't. How can we bring a child into our life? It's too dangerous, I'm not putting my baby in danger, I'm not doing it."

Looking for all the world as if Ianto had just taken away his favourite toy Jack looked at him, "What? Because you don't want to endanger our child you want to just kill it. I can't believe you, this isn't you Ianto."

At that he got up and made his way out of the flat, slamming the door behind him. He then made a beeline for the nearest high roof he could find, needing to take some time to calm himself down before he did something he would regret.

The silence that permeated the room after the door had shut was almost startling, but didn't last long as Ianto broke down, curling into the foetal position on the couch as he cried trying to make himself as small as possible.

Ianto was still curled up like that with trails of tears down his face when Jack re-entered the flat a few hours after he had left. He knelt beside the couch, taking in the features of his lover as he slept unaware of Jack's presence, and let out a sigh. He lifted Ianto carefully cradling him to his body as he walked towards the bedroom, placing Ianto on the bed and covering him up, before bringing a chair to the side of the bed so he could watch him sleep.

Jack knew that they would have to talk about the situation, but for now he would let Ianto sleep, knowing that he needed to for the sake of their child. He sat in the chair watching as Ianto shuffled about in his sleep trying to get comfortable, all the while imagining what Ianto would look like as his pregnancy progressed. Eventually he drifted off to sleep with the image of Ianto wearing a maternity version of the cute suit playing across his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait, haven't done much writing in the last week have felt ill or been busy. As always criticism is welcome, let me know what you think.**

As Ianto began to cross the barrier between the lands of sleep and waking he reached out for Jack, hands finding nothing but the coldness of the bed next to him. Waking up fully he remembered the events of the previous day, realising that he was stupid to think that Jack would be in bed with him. Turning over he noticed Jack asleep in the chair, determined not to wake him he moved as quietly as possible from the bed to the bathroom.

Unfortunately he was unable to be as quiet as he wished as his stomach gave protest to carrying the child and he began to heave, the noise waking Jack and drawing him to his side. As he continued to throw up Jack rubbed small circles on his back then handed him a washcloth once he was finished and some mouthwash.

"Thank you." Ianto muttered after rinsing his mouth, he couldn't believe how awful he felt, he shuffled back through to the bedroom and climbed back into bed. He would never again make light of a pregnant woman's plight, this was torture.

Jack followed him back into the bedroom before pulling the chair closer to the bed and sitting down, not missing the upset look in Ianto's eyes that he had not joined him in the bed. "We need to talk." He said quietly, looking at his lover curled up under the duvet.

Ianto just nodded, feeling every bit as miserable as he looked.

Jack spoke softly, his words almost unheard, "I'm sorry for storming out last night, I should have stayed to sort this all out."

"I'm sorry, too." Ianto mumbled, "So sorry for whatever I did that would make you judge me that way."

At his words Jack looked up, not sure what Ianto had meant, he asked him to explain, the answer he received was not what he expected.

"What was it? What have I ever done that would make you think I'd kill my own child?" Ianto asked, his words muffled by the duvet he was hiding under, almost scared to hear the answer.

"Nothing, never. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions but what you said sounded like you wanted a termination." Jack replied, as he sat on the bed next to Ianto and began stroking his hair.

"No, never. With all the death we see the idea of a termination is abominable to me. When I said we can't have this baby, I meant we keep it, once it's born we'll put it up for adoption and make sure it has the best life possible." Ianto spoke as he leant into Jack's hand, loving the feel of his hand running through his hair.

Jack looked down at Ianto, he could tell by the look on his face that this was not what he wanted and it definitely not the course of action he wanted to take. "No, the baby will stay with us, it's our baby, and the best life possible is with us." Jack replied.

Ianto let out a small snort, "We're Torchwood, Jack. Raising a baby in Torchwood isn't possible, it's too dangerous, and this baby disserves better than we can give it."

"It's been done before.", Jack spoke quietly, "Others have managed it, so can we, it just means that things have to change a bit, but it can be done. We are keeping this baby Ianto, even if I have to call the Doctor and get him to take us off-world."

Jack and Ianto lay in the bed for a while longer, Jack trying to calm the fears Ianto had for the baby and convince him how things would be once the baby was born. They lay there until Jack's phone rang, Owen calling to tell him that he needed to go into work. Jack had spoken to Owen while quickly changing his shirt and combing his hair so that he looked less rumpled before hanging up.

He lent down giving Ianto a quick kiss, telling him to try and get some more sleep and not bother going in to work that they could manage without him for the day, before leaving the flat. Ianto decided to take his advice and try to sleep, his stomach having calmed down a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the wait, had to redo my computer and was out at a show, next chapter in the next few days. As always criticism is welcome, let me know what you think.**

Almost a month had passed since Ianto had found out about his pregnancy, he was now four months along and was just beginning to show. He had been taken off the field rotation and was confined to the Hub during working hours, something that was already driving him insane as he wasn't even allowed to do certain things due to Doctor's orders. How can an archivist archive alien objects if they are not allowed to touch them, one of Owen's stupid rules, there were many of them.

No heavy lifting.

No contact with alien artefacts.

No fieldwork.

No climbing up to Myfanwy's nest.

No leaving the main area of the hub without telling someone.

Those were just a few of the rules he had managed to enforce using his medical clearance, the fact that he also had Jack onside seemed to help as well. The team with the exception of Gwen were all trying different things to keep him placid and placate his hormones as none of them wanted to witness Ianto lash out at them in a hormonal rage.

It was the small things that they were doing for him that he really appreciated, not many would believe it, but Owen had been arriving early for work each day to do Ianto's daily medical check before Gwen arrived. He was also feeding both the weevils and Myfanwy so that Ianto didn't have to, Jack was given the task of cleaning them both out by Owen, something that Ianto was immensely thankful for, the smell of the cells or Myfanwy's nest were not the most pleasant of smells for a pregnant woman, or man as the case may be, to experience.

Tosh had taken the time to each day, rift permitting, spend time in the archives with Ianto cataloguing and archiving the alien artefacts, he may not be able to touch them himself, but he can give direction. She had also been there for him as emotional support, she had also began to buy small things for the baby, or so she had told him. After the scan Owen had done when they found out that he was pregnant Tosh had gone out and bought a red welsh dragon stuffed toy, saying that the baby was Welsh and would be raised Welsh as Jack's heritage didn't exist in this timeline.

Now though he was sat at Tosh's desk giving the team assistance as they chased after a pair of weevils in the City centre, he smiled a bit wistfully at the thought of weevil hunting with Jack, he missed it, but he knew that his baby's safety was more important than the thrill of the chase.

"Ianto, we lost them, we're on our way back, do you want us to pick up lunch on the way?" Jack's voice came through the com unit.

Ianto was about to answer when he let out a gasp, his hands flying to his stomach, a few minutes later he let out another short gasp, completely missing Jack's worried exclamations over the com.

"Ianto", Jack called frantically, "Ianto, answer me, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ianto replied, "I'm fine, nothing's wrong."

Owen and Jack shared a quick look before Jack spoke, "We're on our way back, we'll be there in five."

Before Ianto could reply Gwen began to whine, "Jack, I thought you said we were going to get lunch."

Owen caught Tosh's eye in the mirror, she nodded slightly then spoke, "Jack, if you drop Gwen and I off here, we'll pick up lunch and meet you back at the hub."

Jack stopped the SUV immediately for the girls to get out, Gwen moaning as usual at having to do anything. As soon as the SUV doors had closed Jack took off as if the devil himself was on his heels. Jack drove like a man possessed almost throwing the SUV into the Torchwood garage. He was out of the SUV and into the hub before the SUV had stopped moving. Owen followed after him after taking the keys out of the ignition and locking the SUV.

When he entered the hub it was to see Jack holding Ianto at arm's length trying to check him over to find out what was wrong with him, while Ianto was trying to get him to understand that he was alright.

"Alright, Teaboy." Owen spoke affection colouring his tone, "What is wrong with you, no bullshitting."

"I told you, I'm fine." Ianto ground out, "I'm pregnant, not sick." He replied as his hormones began to fluctuate.

"Well why did you gasp?" Jack asked, going into full mother hen mode.

Ianto grabbed his hand, placing it on his stomach, "Feel", he commanded. He held Jack's hand there until he felt the baby move again and saw the widening of Jack's eyes. Jack looked up at Ianto's face, taking note of the small smile that rested there. Letting a smile spread across his own face he let out a small whoop of happiness before calling to Owen, "Owen, the baby."

Owen who'd moved off into the medical bay came running in holding a portable scanner, "What? What is it?"

"It, it." Jack stuttered, "It moved. The baby's moving."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****Sorry for the wait, been busy trying to sort things out for Uni next month, next chapter in the next few days. As always criticism is welcome, let me know what you think.**

Toshiko Sato was exhausted, not physically but mentally, she had just spent half an hour in a queue to get lunch with a whinging Gwen Cooper. First it had been a rant about 'why Jack was worried about the teaboy', Tosh was ready to slap her when she moved on to her next topic of whining, lunch and why were they not having Chinese.

In the end Tosh had had enough and told Gwen to go and get herself some Chinese while she got hers and everyone else's lunch. It was one of the things that those in the know about Ianto's pregnancy had agreed on, if Ianto was to eat healthily, they would as well so that he wasn't left out. Today they were having a grilled chicken breast with pasta and salad, Ianto had found a few different places near the bay that offered a selection of different healthy foods and the selection of foods meant that they had something new or different each day, something that Owen would even admit to liking.

She knew that she shouldn't have let Gwen go off on her own as she was meant to be keeping her away from the hub, but she knew she'd be back before Gwen was and could run interference if necessary. The noise of the alarm as the cog door opened only seemed to annoy her more as she walked into the hub, she ignored it as much as possible and put the food on the coffee table in front of the couch. Moving into the medical bay she didn't notice the invisible lift begin to descend.

"Are you okay, Ianto? You're both okay, aren't you?" Tosh asked her brother in all but blood, worry that she had been carrying with her since she'd heard his gasp earlier finally being released.

Ianto smiled at her, "I'm fine. We're fine, honest. Just wasn't expecting it."

Tosh tried to figure out what had happened that had surprised him, but wasn't anything to worry about. Before she had a chance to really think on the idea, Jack seemed to lose control of his enthusiasm, "It moved, Tosh. The baby has started to move." Jack stated in almost a whisper, the excitement and happiness he was feeling having curbed his over-exaggerated nature.

"BABY! WHAT BABY?" They heard a yell from behind them, Gwen standing at the entrance to the medical bay her mouth hanging open and her eyes blown, she looked rather like a fish.

The others in the room winced and Tosh whispered to Ianto while they all tried to think of how to reply, "How come she never hears us when we want her to, but always seems to hear what we don't want her to know?"

Ianto snorted at the comment, silently agreeing, he then looked at Gwen who was standing glaring at them all with her hands on her hips, trying to look imposing, bat looking rather constipated instead. He took a quick look at the others, noting how none of them wished to be the one to answer Gwen he sighed, "My baby."

What happened next was a shock to them all, they knew that Gwen wasn't quite right in the head, but they had never seen her as being violent towards anyone. Incompetent, yes. A liability, definitely. Useless, annoying and delusional, of course. But never had they taken her to be violent.

As soon as the words "My baby.", crossed Ianto's lips she stormed her way across the medical bay and slapped him in the face, Tosh and Jack both moving to stabilise him as the force of the slap had knocked him backwards.

To Gwen's surprise it was Owen who came at her, "What the hell was that for?" he snarled, the doctor had become surprisingly protective of Ianto since they had learnt of his pregnancy.

"What?" Gwen stuttered, "Don't stand there and defend him, he's been cheating on Jack, how dare you defend him. He's having a baby with someone that means he's been cheating, Jack deserves better than that. I mean I know Jack sleeps around because he isn't satisfied, but those he's sleeping with should be faithful to him. I knew the teaboy wasn't good enough for him."

The rest of the team just stared at her in shock, not sure who or what she thought she was, she'd just insulted three of her fellow teammates in one go, but believed as always that she was right. The shock soon gave way to anger and both Tosh and Ianto grabbed one of Jack's arms each to try and stop him from being able to get to Gwen, as he wouldn't struggle in case he hurt either of them.

"Listen to me Gwen Cooper, you know nothing, got that, nothing. You have no idea what you are talking about, so back off.", Jack spoke his voice frosty as he reiterated Ianto's words from the day they found out he was pregnant. "Ianto is faithful to me, as I am to him, and if anything I'm not good enough for him not the other way round. As for satisfaction, Ianto satisfies me plenty." He said, his mind automatically thinking back to the previous night before coming back to rest on the problem that was Gwen Cooper.

"But, but, he must have been cheating on you if he's got some poor woman pregnant." Gwen said in a patronising voice, as she tried to get Jack to realise that she only has his best interests at heart.

Ianto having had enough of Gwen thinking the worst of him barked out, "I have not been sleeping around, not that you can really say anything, people who live in glass houses shouldn't cast stones and all that rot. My baby, and Jack's baby, our baby, no woman involved."

Gwen didn't seem to understand Ianto's words, she seemed almost to overlook that he had spoken at all but the last sentence seemed to jar something in her mind. 'My baby, and Jack's baby, our baby, no woman involved.' Two men couldn't have children together, could they? She thought back to her biology classes, but then remembered that she never really attended that class, rather she traded favours for her grades, no two men couldn't have a baby together, she was sure of it.

Gwen snorted, "Impossible, men can't have children together, stop lying I can see right through you. You're pathetic, as if you could get Jack to believe that.

Jack just sighed, "Gwen, we're not lying, the baby is mine and Ianto's, Ianto's pregnant."

Gwen's mind began to work as fast as it possibly could, and was promptly overtaken by a snail, a pregnant man, if Ianto was pregnant he hadn't cheated on Jack, but how else could she get Jack away from him. She tried to think of a plan to get Jack for herself when she heard Owen speak, "And it was all your fault, that device you were told not to touch a few months back."

At that Gwen's mind went into overload, she wanted Jack but she had pushed him further towards Ianto, or so it appeared anyway. How could she have done this to herself, she thought before letting out a mental scream as the reality of the situation hit her and she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: It's only a short chapter this time. ****Only a couple of chapters left to go. As always criticism is welcome, let me know what you think.**

Owen Harper smiled as he looked round the completed nursery, Ianto was eight months pregnant now and Owen, Jack and Tosh had just finished the baby's nursery. It had been decided that while Ianto could choose the things for the nursery he wasn't allowed to work on it. The finished room was amazing, neither of the men had wished to know the sex of their baby, so the room was decorated with neither sex in mind. Ianto had come up with the idea of a woodland theme, so the room was full of things like animals, but nothing that screamed either boy or girl. The room had mahogany furnishings and Jack and Owen had taken the time to paint the ceiling like the night sky.

Owen's thoughts then turned from the nursery to thoughts of the baby that would occupy, he was the only one who knew the gender of the baby, and he knew that he would do anything he could to protect the baby. Something about the way Gwen had been acting had kicked up his protective instincts towards Ianto and the baby, if someone had told him a year ago that he would be protecting Jack and Ianto's baby he would have sent them for a psychiatric evaluation, now though he wouldn't change that for the world.

Thoughts of Gwen quickly made him angry, the woman if she could be called that was still working for Torchwood, even after her actions four months previously. Owen would have bet that Gwen's actions would have been the last thing that she did while at Torchwood, expecting Jack to either kill her or retcon her back to infancy. Neither option was taken however because of Ianto, he had told them that they should give Gwen another chance.

Most would have thought that Ianto would have wanted her gone the most, but the man was ever practical, having explained to the rest of the team that with him out of the field they couldn't afford to get rid of anyone, and bringing someone new into Torchwood while he was pregnant wasn't a good idea. This had silenced both Jack and Tosh's protests, especially when Ianto pointed out that any replacement they got for Gwen may be a risk and he could end up under a microscope being studied.

Owen still wasn't happy with the idea, but had to admit, even if it was to himself that Gwen was good as cannon fodder or bait, making sure that those on the team that really mattered were safe by allowing her to go into dangerous situations first. The thing about was that Gwen actually believed that they thought she was leader material and they were giving her a chance to hone her skills.

Gwen had tried to cause problems within the team and between Jack and Ianto, but with the exception of fieldwork everyone was ignoring her. Although they weren't talking to her, Owen was still watching her, for some reason his instincts believed that she was a threat so he had taken to keeping an eye on her to ensure Ianto and the baby's safety. He was of course right, but his watchfulness had kept Ianto safe, however even then Ianto would not allow the team to get rid of her, saying that she was only necessary to the team until after he had given birth and that he could deal with her and would be careful until then.

Naturally the others disagreed, but caved to the pregnant mans' wishes, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his hormones or decaf. This they would later come to realise was a mistake, as when Ianto was eight and a half months pregnant Gwen put her last ditch plan, the plan of a madwoman into effect, a plan that could cost Ianto everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****Only one chapter left to go. As always criticism is welcome, let me know what you think.**

Gwen smiled as she sat in the back of the SUV with Tosh, Jack had just spoken to Ianto over the com telling him they were on the way back, Ianto had of course replied that he would make coffee. Her plan was working perfectly, she couldn't wait to see the end result, which by the time they got back it would be too late to reverse. This was something she was rather glad of, Owen had someone managed to stop all her other attempts to get Ianto out of her way.

The plan was simple enough, she had replaced the coffee beans in the canister Ianto kept them in with a small pressurised can. When the canister was opened the air would get to the canister and it would release its contents, a paralytic in spray form. From what Jack had told them when it had come through the rift, it was a biological weapon in the 47th century that would paralyse those who breathed it in directly, an antidote for which was not found until the early 48th century, so there was no chance Owen would be able to create the antidote.

Gwen knew that once Ianto was paralysed Jack would have no use for him as there would be nothing he could do, the best option for Ianto would be 24 hour medical care, something which Jack would arrange on Torchwood no doubt. Ianto should be happy about it, his life would be so much better, he wouldn't have to worry about dying young in Torchwood and could live out his life.

Gwen had chosen this plan after the others had failed as it wouldn't hurt her baby, in Gwen's mind the only reason Ianto was pregnant was because of her and the device, essentially making her the baby's mother. Now a paralysed man would be incapable of looking after the baby, therefore Gwen would step in and take care of her child, with its father Jack there with her the whole way. In the last few months Gwen had come to see Ianto only as a surrogate for her and Jack, she smiled again, soon she'd have her baby and her man.

While Gwen had been lost in her thoughts the rest of the team had been talking to Ianto over the coms, when he failed to reply to a question Toshiko posed and they heard a thud, Jack pushed the SUV to its limits, getting back to the hub in record time. When Gwen came out of her thoughts she realised that she was sat alone in the SUV in the garage, she got out making her way into the hub with a suitably worried look on her face. She wasn't sure how long she had sat alone in the SUV, but when she entered the hub the three men were in the medical bay with Tosh standing at the entranceway.

As she moved closer she noticed Owen checking Ianto out with a handheld scanner, "He's partially paralysed, Jack, its like something is trying to paralyse him, but something's working against it like a counter agent."

Jack nodded, "What about the baby?" he asked, his voice sounded strained.

Owen looked up from the scanner to look at both men, "The baby is fine for now, but I want to deliver now in case that changes." Upon seeing Jack's nod Owen continued, "I'm going to give you a sedative and put you on something for the pain, then I'm going to operate." He spoke looking straight at Ianto who moved his eyes slightly to show his knowledge and understanding of the situation.

Owen gave Ianto the required drugs then moved to scrub up and asked the girls to leave so that Jack could undress Ianto and they could deliver the baby. Tosh inclined her head to Owen who nodded unseen by anyone else, silently communicating what he wanted done.

"Come on Gwen" Tosh said as she led her out of the room, "We'll wait out in the main hub and try to find what did this to Ianto."

Gwen just nodded at her before making her way straight to the kitchen, not realising that she had just proven herself as the culprit as she was not in the hub before Ianto was moved to the medical bay and therefore shouldn't have known where he had been found. Tosh just sighed, realising that Owen had been correct all along and that they should have done something to stop Gwen before now.

Tosh followed Gwen into the kitchen after picking something up from Ianto's desk, "Found anything?" she asked, having watched Gwen slip something into her jacket pocket.

"Tosh", Gwen squealed "you shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry" Toshiko said as she moved so that she was behind Gwen before striking, getting her in the back of the neck with the stun gun she had taken from Ianto's desk. She waited until Gwen went down before putting the handcuffs on her and dragging her none to carefully down to the cells.

She put her into the cell next to Janet before removing her gun and anything else on her person that may help her escape, also taking whatever it was Gwen had hidden in jacket pocket. After making sure that the cell was locked she made her way back up to the main level dumping every but the small canister on Gwen's desk and then hooking the canister up to her computer in the hopes that she could find out what chemical compound the stupid woman had used on Ianto.

As soon as she knew what the canister contained she made her way back to the medical bay, Owen was holding a small baby out to Jack to cut the cord and was about to start cleaning up the baby when Tosh made her presence known.

"I'll do that Owen, you take care of Ianto, it was the 47th century paralytic spray that she used." Tosh spoke softly.

Owen handed her the baby, "There's an outfit and nappies for her in that cupboard." He said as he pointed out the cupboard in question, "I thought I'd get her first outfit."

At that Jack let out a small smile, "A girl." He whispered, then Tosh's words got through to him, "Owen," he barked, "I know why the paralytic didn't work properly. Me, the antidote is in me, it having become part of biological make-up by time I was born, I've obviously passed some of my anti-bodies to Ianto over the years or the baby protected him, having my DNA."

Owen nodded understanding what Jack was saying, he then took out a device that he had been keeping in the medical bay for the day Ianto would give birth, as it could close up cuts without leaving a scar. He quickly healed and cleaned Ianto up before getting ready to give Ianto a blood transfusion, Jack having already rolled up his sleeve.

"This will work, won't it?" Owen asked, knowing that in theory giving Ianto some of Jack's blood with the antibodies he needed should help Ianto's own body combat the paralysis.

Jack just nodded, hoping that this would work as it should. Owen then started the blood transfusion, taking enough blood from Jack to help flush the paralytic from Ianto's system.

When Ianto came out from under sedation it was to see Jack sat next to him holding his hand and a small bundle wrapped in pink, "Jack" he croaked, unable to speak his throat was so dry.

"Owen" Jack yelled as he looked at the now awake man, "He's awake."

Owen and Tosh both came running into the room, the handheld scanner once again in Owen's hand as he appeared. Running the scanner over Ianto he spoke, "Doing alright mate, paralysis gone and healing well from the c-section."

Ianto tried to speak again, but was unable to. Seeing his plight Tosh spoke, "Owen can I get him some water?"

Owen shook his head, "Ice chips only." He told her, he then turned to speak to Ianto again as Tosh went to get him some ice chips, "You did good mate, a beautiful healthy baby girl."

He gave a small smile at the news and once he was able to speak he asked to hold her, Jack passed her to him a smile on his own face as he spoke, "She needs a name."

"Rhosyn." He said quietly, "Rhosyn Harkness-Jones. Our own little rose." He remarked looking at her rosy cheeks as he did so.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ****That's it, we've come to the end of the road, I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. As always criticism is welcome, let me know what you think.**

"Auntie Tosh, Auntie Tosh." A small voice yelled as the body it belonged to ran towards her.

Tosh smiled down at her small niece, "What is it, Rhosyn?"

"Daddy's being mean." The small girl pouted up at her aunt, "He pulled my hair."

Tosh smiled, "I'm sure he didn't mean it sweetheart, but he needs to brush it, look it's tangled."

The young girl seemed to think for a moment before replying, "You do it." Then quickly added, "Please."

The look on the young girls face was impossible to resist, she certainly had Jack's charm, but Ianto's puppy dog eyes were what clinched the deal. Tosh nodded, leading the young girl back into the house, only to find Jack and Ianto sat in the kitchen and Owen in the living room playing with three year old Gwillym.

Tosh sat on the couch while Rhosyn ran to get her brush from her dad, the little girl bounding back into the room a moment later, "Bunches, please, Auntie Tosh."

Tosh nodded before setting to work, it had been just over five years since Rhosyn had been born, and today she started school, the time seemed to just fly by. She thought back to that day over five years ago when they had been graced with the little bundle of joy, as loud as she sometimes was. They had left Gwen in the cell for almost a week, unsure what to do with her, well she, Owen and Jack had wanted to shoot her but Ianto wouldn't allow it.

In the end it was decided that as she had wanted to permanently cripple Ianto they would do the same to her, without Ianto's knowledge of course. It had been decided as a team that Gwen's time at Torchwood would be wiped from her mind, not retconned but completely wiped. Ianto had agreed to this, after all you couldn't have civilians wandering about with the knowledge that Gwen held. The others had decided to take it further though and wiped her mind back to infancy before Owen took her home to Rhys and retconned him so that he wouldn't remember Torchwood either.

Once they were rid of Gwen they needed to replace her, especially as Ianto was still out of the field for a time. That was how Detective Inspector Kathy Swanson and PC Andrew Davidson ended up in Torchwood, providing the police skills Gwen had been hired for, but they also worked well with the rest of the team and were able to do other tasks as well, showing that it was just a 'Gwen Cooper' thing and not a 'all police are idiots' thing.

She couldn't help but smile at her thoughts, when Rhosyn had been just over a year old Jack had decided that it was unfair for her to be an only child, she still remembered Ianto's face when he asked Jack what he was thinking before he refused to carry another, which led to nine months of hormonal Jack. Now that was fun. Hormones in a woman or in Ianto were bad enough, but hormonal Jack was enough to have the Torchwood team trying to hide in the sewers with the weevils for a bit of a reprieve. They were all grateful when Gwillym Harkness-Jones was born and Jack was back to normal.

As the group stood outside the school gates to watch Rhosyn make her way in for her first day of school Tosh couldn't help but think that if it wasn't for the stupidity and pigheadedness of Gwen Cooper none of this would have happened.


End file.
